Hay un problema
by Gabu R F
Summary: meses después del incidente con los hombres de negro.


Un día como siempre en la agencia del detective Mouri…

Conan regresaba de la escuela a la casa de Ran…

Conan: Ya llegue.

Conan entra a la oficina, Conan ve a Ran sentada en el sofá y se percata que Ran está molesta…

Conan: Hola Ran.

Ran: Hola.

Conan: ¿Te pasa algo?

Conan: ¿Tu qué crees?

Conan: ¿Tuviste problemas en la cocina?

Ran: No.

Conan: ¿Tuviste problemas con alguien?

Ran: No.

Conan: O tal vez…

Ran: Ante de pensar en otra pregunta no tibe ningún problema.

Conan: ¿Y entonces que es?

Ran: ¿Qué edad tengo?

Conan: 16.

Ran: 16 dices tú, pero cuando me miro al espejo no veo a alguien de 16 sino a una niña de 7 años.

Conan: ¿Es eso?

Ran: ¿Tienes idea de lo que renuncie? Les mentí a mis padres, a mis amigas y mis compañeros de karate no me reconocieron.

Conan: Ran…

Ran: Un día estás teniendo una vida normal y al otro, te juntas con niños de primaria.

Conan: …

Ran: Y todo por seguir a ese sujeto. Eres un maniático del crimen. ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!

Conan agacho la cabeza…

Conan: Ran sabes que no era necesario que me siguieras te di la opción de irte a casa. Saldré a caminar.

Ran: (en su mente) Pero que fue lo que dije.

A Conan se le caen los lentes cuando decía lo último…

Ran: Shinichi…

Conan sale afuera…

Ran se dirige a la ventana…

Ran: Shinichi no fue mi intención.

Conan camina sin rumbo, y a ningún lado…

TV: Aun la policía no han encontrado a la banda de secuestradores según los reportes la banda secuestra niños. Aunque las familias de los secuestrados pagan el recate y los secuestradores los dejan libres a los niños, la policía aún no atraparlos. Se recomienda a todos los de menor edad que si ven a alguien sospechoso comuníquenlo a las autoridades de inmediato.

?: Conan.

Conan: ¿Eh? A son ustedes.

Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko se encuentran con Conan…

Ayumi: Conan ¿y tus lentes?

Conan: Los olvide en casa.

Ayumi: ¿Puedes ver bien?

Conan: Si, me puse lentes de contacto.

Ayumi: Ok.

Genta: Conan ¿viste las noticias?

Conan: No.

Mitsugiko: Los secuestradores que anunciaron en las noticias todavía no los han capturado. Es un caso perfecto para la liga juvenil detectives.

Ayumi: ¿Qué dices Conan?

Conan: Lo siento, no estoy de humor.

Ayumi: Conan.

Genta: ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Conan: No quiero hablar de eso.

Ayumi: Conan dinos que paso, para poder ayúdate.

Conan: Quiero estar solo.

Ayumi: Conan.

Genta y Mitsuhiko sujetan a Ayumi de los hombros…

Ayumi: Chicos.

Conan se retira…

Ayumi: Chicos ¿Por qué no dijeron nada?

Ganta: Lo que sea que sea que tenga Conan, Lo mejor será dejarlo solo.

Ayumi: Genta.

Mitsuhiko: Tiene razón.

Ayumi: ¿Cómo pueden decir eso?

Mitsuhiko: Porque somos chicos, y entendemos lo que está pasando Conan.

17:00…

Ran: (en su mente) Ya han pasado horas desde que Shinichi se fue. Porque rayos le dije eso.

?: Aprovecha al tiempo en algo productivo.

Ran: Mira quien lo dice, me dijiste que solo irías a traer el periódico, y te tardaste 1 hora Papá.

Kogoro: …

Ran: Apuesto a que te distrajiste ligando con una chica.

Kogoro: Por quien me tomas Ran. (En su mente) Su deducción di en el clavo.

Ran toma el teléfono y llama al Profesor Agasa…

Ring… Ring…

Agasa: Hola

Ran: Hola Profesor soy Ran.

Agasa: A hola Ran ¿Qué pasa?

Ran: Profesor Agasa ¿Por casualidad Conan ha pasado por su casa?

Agasa: No, de hecho no lo he visto en todo el día.

Ran: …

Agasa: ¿Quieres que lo llame Ran?

Colgar…

Agasa: ¿Ran? Colgó.

Ran sale afuera…

Kogoro: Ran ¿adónde vas?

Ran: Voy a buscar a Conan.

Kogoro: Oye ¿Quién va a hacer la cena? Rayos.

Justo en el momento en el que Ran salió, Conan estaba de regreso…

?: Oye niña…

Ran: ¿Eh?

?: ¿No te gustaría tomas una copa de jugo?

Ran: Lo siento estoy ocupada ahora.

?: Pero si solo te tomara un segundo.

Ran: ¿De qué sabor es?

?: Manzana. Por favor acepta aunque sea 1.

Ran: Bien.

Ran se toma el jugo…

Ran: Sabe bien.

?: Gracias niña.

Ran: Bien (Bostezo) Me siento cansada (Bostezo)

Ran se quedó dormida y un hombre la agarra…

?: Otra víctima ingenua.

Secuestrador 1: Ganaremos mucho con ella.

Mientras tanto…

Conan: Ya llegue.

Kogoro: Conan ¿Dónde está Ran?

Conan: ¿Qué?

Kogoro: Hace un rato Ran salió a buscarte.

Conan: Yo no la vi.

Kogoro: Sera mejor que la vallas a buscar Conan.

Conan: Eso are.

Kogoro: Conan.

Conan: Mmm…

Kogoro: Tus lentes.

Ring… Ring…

Conan: Yo contesto. Hola.

?: Hemos secuestrado a su hija detective Mouri, y si quiere volver a verla con vida deberá pagar al recate.

Conan: Los Secuestradores.

Kogoro: Conan ¿Quién era?

Conan: (en su mente) Él no tiene que saberlo.

Conan usa su reloj anestesiaste y duerme a Kogoro…

Kogoro: Ui, ZZZZ…

?: ¿Y bien detective?

Conan: No importa como lo hagan o quienes sean, pero yo, los encontrare y los meteré a la cárcel a todos ustedes.

Conan Cuelga el teléfono…

Conan: Se metieron con el chico equivocado.

Continuara…


End file.
